ABC guide to Leah and Jacob
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC Guide to Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The ABC Guide To Leah And Jacob**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Jacob (Blackwater)**

**Summary: The ABC Guide to Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: One of my readers asked for this and since I have major writers block I decided to go for it. I did update Broken, but ff is being weird so you may not get the thing saying it has been updated.**

_A- Appetite. _Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater had known each other since they were kids and one thing the younger male was quick to learn was unlike other girls Leah did not shy away when it came to her appetite. From watching his sisters he had thought that girls were afraid of food. They never seemed to eat very much and when they did they would always complain about calories. So when Jacob started spending more time at the Clearwater's he was surprised to see how much Leah could actually eat and unashamed of it she was. When he commented on it she stabbed him with her fork before stealing his fries and he learned in that moment never to question her appetite again.

_B- Boundaries. _Leah had been enjoying a quiet moment alone since both her mother and brother were out. It was rare she ever got to spend any time by herself and so she had vowed to enjoy it when she could and that meant catching up on the latest episodes of her favorite shows such as True Blood. She enjoyed cracking jokes about the vampires and throwing whatever she happened to be munching on at the television when Sookie Stackhouse started her whining about her life routine. When the door burst open just when it was getting to a good part she wanted to knock Jacob Black upside the head. He had this odd habit of showing up unannounced whenever she wanted to be alone.

The russet skinned male plopped down beside her and took a handful of popcorn out of the bowl resting on her lap. "Hey Clearwater, what are we watching today?"

The she-wolf glared at him before setting the bowl beside her and shoving him off the couch and then dumping the popcorn bowl over his head. She had warned him not to disturb her when she watched True Blood because she could not be held accountable for her actions. "_We _are not watching anything. _I _am going to finish watching my favorite show in peace and you are going to learn about boundaries and that includes setting your lard ass on _my _couch when you show up uninvited."

_C- Courage. _On the day that Sam Uley was to marry Emily Young, Jacob Black couldn't help, but admire the maid of honors courage. He was pretty sure nobody really appreciated the courage she had because a coward would never have attended this event considering the ex-love of her life was marrying her cousin. Also she was the maid of fucking honor and if that did not take courage then he wasn't sure what would. When Leah glanced at him he gave her double thumbs up and she smiled for the first time in a very long time.

_D- Diary. _"You keep a diary?" The Quilette female was grinning from ear to ear as she lounged on Jakes bed with a green journal grasped tightly in her hands.

The teen boy in question crossed his arms and scowled at her. He was regretting having invited her over to spend the day. "It's a _journal _not a diary."

She raised her eyebrow obviously unimpressed with his answer. "That is just a man's way of trying to make the word diary sound more masculine. Face it Jakey, you have a diary and now that I know this I will _not _rest until I find the key and learn _all _of your juicy secrets."

His eyes narrowed as he tried to come up with a good counter. "If you do that then I will just find _your _diary and do the same thing."

Leah shrugged as she took a closer look at the lock on the little green journal/diary. "Good luck on that mission oh mighty Alpha. I have Seth as a brother and I learned a _long _time ago how to hide what I don't want to be found. You could look everywhere and you still wouldn't find it. I never keep it in the same place twice."

_E- Ending. _"Why do you always reading the ending of a book first?" Jacob questioned as he watched Leah flip to the very back of the book she had purchased a few hours ago. "I mean doesn't it take out the mystery of the story? Why would you want to know what happens at the end without reading all the way through first?"

She shrugged and snapped the book closed as she tossed it on the coffee table. "I like knowing how things end. If I don't like what I read in the ending then it won't be a waste of my time because I will not bother reading it. I wish life was like a book then I could skip all the crap and get to the ending."

Jacob had been sitting next to her and set his hand down on her knee in a comforting gesture. They both knew this conversation was no longer about books. "Maybe you should give the book a chance it may surprise you. You may get an ending you wouldn't have expected, but because you gave it a chance you realize that it's a better ending than you first gave it credit for."

_F- Funeral. _The day Harry Clearwater was put in to the ground was the day that everything changed. Jacob had been standing next to his father as the preacher talked about heaven and yet the teen boy could not take his eyes off of the girl crumpled in the grass a few feet away from her brother and mother. With a nod from his father he found his feet carrying him in her direction and before he knew it he was seated next to her in the wet grass with his arm around her shoulder as her tears mixed in with the rain.

_G- Glow. _Leah had never been one to believe in the supposed glow when one was in love. She had never felt particularly glowing during her relationship with Sam and yet as she stood in the mirror she could admit that she looked like a neon bulb compared to how she had looked while with Sam. She caught sight of her boyfriend sleeping soundly in her bed through the reflection of the mirror and she knew in that moment that it wasn't her that was glowing, but the love Jacob had brought in to her life. He had lit up the darkness which once threatened to consume her and she could never thank him enough for doing so.

_H- Help. _Jacob was absolutely furious as he stood in the doorway looking at his very pregnant girlfriend as she lifted boxes and moved them around their new apartment in Forks. He had told her _not _to do anything strenuous and the second he leaves she goes against his wishes. Usually he would let it go because he had accepted a long time ago it was just who she was, but today it was another matter altogether since she was pregnant and due in less than a month. "Why couldn't you listen to me this once Leah? All I asked was that you wait until I got back before you started unpacking and you couldn't even do that could you? If you wanted to move stuff around you should have called Seth. Why is it so hard for you to ask for help when it is needed?"

His girlfriend did not even look up as she started unpacking the box full of books. "Because I am me and help is not in my vocabulary Jake. You should know this by now. Maybe you are the one who needs help."

_I- Instant. _All of the male wolves who had imprinted had claimed it to be instant and life changing, but Jacob knew as he looked down at his fiancé that he would never want to change the long and rocky road they had. Everything they had been through both the good and the bad had led them here to this moment. In his mind, who needed an instant when you had forever?

_J- Jamming. _When Leah was thirteen she decided that she wanted to start an all-girl rock band like Joan Jett had been trying to do with the Runaways. She was all for girl power and not needing men to complete her. She never knew how Jacob would sometimes sit outside her window on a dangerously high branch of the oak by her window just so that he could watch her jamming to air guitar. At the time he had been sure that he would always be her biggest fan and years later it ended up being true. No matter how much time passed he would always be her number one fan whether she wanted him to be or not.

_K- Kindergarten. _When the only son of Billy Black was in kindergarten he had been told to make a Valentine for someone special in his life and the little boy had been enthusiastic as he took a piece of red paper and a white crayon. He took his time drawing a lopsided heart with a stick figure girl in the center. With a black crayon he had wrote 'Happy valentines Leah I give you my heart' with the teachers help and at recess he had strolled up to the first grade girl and handed it to her shyly.

Leah had taken the card and after reading it she kissed his cheek with a smile before running off to play with her friends. "That will probably be the only kiss from a girl you ever get and if you say I have cooties I will push you down the slide."

_L- Leverage. _"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty no is my answer Black." Leah stated firmly for about the hundredth time in five minutes. "I will not wear a pink a dress on this surprise date you have planned for us. I hate surprises and yet I am going along with it because you're not bad in bed, but I draw the line at dresses."

"What do I have to do to get you to agree?" He asked with a pout that looked rather silly on a man his age and size.

Leaning against a tree in his yard she set her hands behind her head. "Well you could start by learning how to blackmail people. Rule number on in the art of blackmail is that you have to have leverage and as it happens I have leverage over you right now. If you don't stop nagging me about this dress thing then I will post the video of you dancing in your underwear while singing YMCA on Youtube."

**TBC…**

**AN: This is the first half and I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you liked it or not and if you have a request for a couple. I will do anything accept ones with Bella since you all know how I feel about her.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_M- Missed. _Jacob knew that Leah missed her father every single day and when Seth called frantic because he and Sue could not find her Jacob had calmly told them to relax because he knew exactly where she was. It was the same place the she-wolf would whenever she needed to get away from the rest of the world. When he got off of the phone Jacob had grabbed his jacket before heading to the graveyard.

He found her sound asleep with her back resting against her father's tombstone. Her facial features were void of the usual stress one associated with Leah Clearwater. With a small sigh the bigger male reached down to scoop her up in his arms and his frown turned in to a smile when she snuggled against his chest searching for the warmth only he could provide. It was moments such as this that reminded Jacob Leah was not a coldhearted bitch, but rather a lost girl who needed not hatred, but rather understand and he vowed to be that person.

_N- Noose. _When Leah and Jacob went to summer camp together the instructor wanted to see what knowledge they had of basic knot making. It seemed like a harmless enough exercise until it came time to show off their work. Leah was chosen to show off her knot first and to the horror of the camp director she had made a noose. This caused Jacob to burst out in laughter because it was Leah after all and he should have been prepared for something like this.

When she turned to glare at him he shut up immediately. "If you aren't careful Black I may just use this on you."

After that Leah was banned from returning to camp ever again. To say that Harry Clearwater was pleased when he had to come and pick up his daughter would be an understatement. When he saw the noose she had created though he did smile slightly. "Good knot you have their Leah. Next time put your creative juices towards something less deadly will you?"

_O- Octopus. _When the female shifter and her husband took their one year old son trick or treating for his first Halloween Leah had refused to dress him up in the usual child costumes such as a pumpkin or a skeleton. She had wanted to do something unique and so little William Black had gone as an octopus complete with the eight arms. When the alpha asked his wife why an Octopus her reply had been simple. She said that with eight arms he would get eight times the candy.

_P- Prince. _When Leah was a little girl she used play princess and her prince. Now everyone would think that Sam had been prince, but everyone would be wrong. When the now she-wolf was only a little girl around the age of seven it was not Sam Uley who pretended to be her prince. Oddly enough it had been Jacob Black she forced in to being her prince. Of course she had to bribe him by letting him carry a plastic sword and offering him a grape lollipop and yet in the end she had gotten her way. Once they grew up Jacob had become her prince and swords and lollipops were traded in for wedding bands and promises of forever.

_Q- Quest. _The day Jacob proposed to Leah Clearwater she honestly wondered if his father had dropped him on his head as a baby. Her boyfriend had shown up at her decked out in full knight gear complete with a sword and dorky looking helmet thing. "What the hell Jake? Did you and the boys get in to some Peyote or something?"

"Don't be silly Leah," He replied with a smile as he got down on knee and took her hand in both of his. "I am here on a quest to win the lovely Princess Leah Clearwater's hand in marriage. I couldn't very well start out on a quest without the proper equipment could I?"

_R- Ready. _Jacob was in the Cullen house leaning against the bottom of the staircase as he waited patiently for his wife to make her appearance. He should never have allowed little Alice Cullen to be the one to help her dress for Charlie and Sue's engagement party. He had been waiting for over two hours and they were going to be late if she did not hurry her ass up.

Just as he was getting ready to holler for her again his wife appeared at the top of the stairs and his mouth fell open. She looked stunning in a floor length midnight blue gown with her once again long hair curled around her face. She looked absolutely beautiful and as she walked down the stairs Jacob silently told himself that never again would be bitch about how long it took for her to get ready, not if she looked as stunning as she did in this moment.

_S- Swamp. _For their tenth wedding anniversary Jake had wanted to do something special. He did not want to take her to a fancy restaurant or even out dancing. So instead after a lot of thinking they ended up taking a trip to Florida where they ended up heading to one of the nearest swamps.

"Jacob, have you lost your damned mind?" His wife snapped as she settled her hands on her waist. They finally got a week to themselves since Billy was willing to watch the kids and he takes her to swamp of all places? Was she losing her sex appeal or something? Was this his way of telling her she was no longer attractive even though she looked the same she had when she was twenty?

He smiled brightly and practically bounced on the balls of his feet. "Remember the other day when you said that you were tough enough to take on an alligator? Well we are going to test that theory. Let's see if the mighty Leah Clearwater can wrangle herself a gator and don't worry these guys are here to make sure you are not injured."

The female shifter burst in to laugher as she shook her head. It looked to her as if her husband would never grow up and she did not mind too much because she loved him even if he were a big kid at heart, but if she had to wrestle a gator then so did he. "I best two out of three is declared the gator wrestling champion."

_T- Twins. _"You son of a bitch!" The Quilette female screamed as she pummeled her husband with the oven mitts she was currently wearing. "Getting me pregnant against wasn't enough for you was it? No of course not so you thought it would be a great idea to get me pregnant with twins! Do you have any idea how fat I am going to get?"

_TBC…_

**AN: So I am feeling really bad today and the last six letters will be in another chapter. I thought something was better than nothing. I do hope that you all liked this and I will try to write the last part within a few days. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_U- U.S. Marines. _"Do you think that I could make it in the marines?" Leah asked out of the blue one day while she and her boyfriend were just chilling on the front porch since it was a rare nice day with actual sunshine not hidden behind clouds.

"Sure sure." Jacob replied not really paying attention to her question. He had known her for so long that sometimes he would zone out and not really hear the words she happened to be speaking. "You can do anything you put your mind to."

Leah narrowed her eyes as he glanced over at him. He didn't seem to be paying attention and so she was going to test her theory. "Glad that you agree because I am going to enlist."

"Okay." He grunted in agreement as he continued to read his vintage car magazine.

The she-wolf bit the inside of her cheek. "Then I am going to sleep with the mind rapist, become a stripper, and then finally join the Volturi leeches in Italy. Does that sound good to you?"

"Whatever you want Leah." He murmured never noticing the smile on his girlfriend's face as she shook her head in slight annoyance.

_V- V-Card. _Jacob Black was scowling at Leah as she danced around his room naked. Now usually this would not be something he would scowl about and yet as of right now he wanted to strangle her. He had been a virgin when they got together and since they have slept together she teased him nonstop about it.

"I wonder if now that I have taken your V-card if that makes you my property." She said out loud never really expecting a reply in return. "I suppose it doesn't really matter because I get bragging rights. Oh! Can we go visit the Cullen's now? I can't wait to see the look on Isabitch's face when she realizes I made you a man and the mind rapist with get a mental play by play. I wonder if I can make him turn green."

_W- Waddle. _Now Leah Clearwater was usually a force to be reckoned with. Everyone knew better than to mess with her unless they wanted to go home bleeding and missing a limb. Yet when Leah was eight month's pregnant everyone would joke behind her back because she tended to waddle. Paul had even resorted to singing 'Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down' whenever she was around. Of course Jacob was always by her side making sure that she never heard them because if she had then he knew he would never have sex again because she would never want to take the risk getting pregnant and waddling when she walked again.

"Paul if you sing that song one more time when Leah is around I swear that I make you wobble, fall down, and never able to get back up again do you understand?" The young alpha hissed making sure his threat was clear. "If that does not work then I'll tell Rachel and you know what she will do to you and if you don't then simply use your imagination."

_X- Xyloses. _When Jacob was diagnosed as being diabetic his wife had decided that since he was a sugar junkie she would start putting xyloses in his food since it was a kind of sugar from wood and straw that would not harm his body, but to her frustration her husband was being a big baby about it with his arms crossed over his chest and head turned away from her and the food on the plate.

"I am not eating that." He stated grouchily with a slight stomp of his foot.

His wife shrugged. "Fine then, pull down your pants and bend over so I can give you your shot in the thigh you will need. See if I ever try to do you a favor again husband of mine."

Since they both knew Jacob hated needles it was no surprise when he sighed and opened his mouth wide. "Fine, feed me the damn xyloses then."

His female shifter wife smiled and patted his head. "Good boy and feed yourself I am not your nanny."

_Y- Y2K. _When Leah and Jacob were young teenagers the whole big bang about Y2K was everywhere and Leah had to admit she was terrified of the idea. She had come up with this whole theory in her head. "I am telling you that all our appliances and shit are going to turn in to like terminators and drive us to extinction or whatever. I knew that we should have stayed in like the caveman time period because at least then we wouldn't die because our toaster or whatever hates us."

Jake covered his laugh with cough and shook his head as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "Lee nothing like that is going to happen and if it does then I will protect you like John Connor."

"John Connor died and that is why like all of that happened or whatever in the third movie." She told him calmly with the threat of hysteria in her eyes.

"He did?" The boy Quilette asked as his brow furrowed. "Well then I would come back because I would be able to time travel or whatever. So don't worry Lee no matter what happens I'll be back."

_Z- Zumba. _"No there is no way in hell that I am doing something called Zumba." Jacob said stubbornly as he narrowed his eyes at his fiancée.

Leah clucked her tongue in annoyance. "Fine then we is never having sex again."

"What?" Jacob choked as he paled considerably. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Of course I am not blackmailing you Jacob I am so above that," She said with a wicked smirk and he could feel a 'but' coming on. "but since I keep my body in such excellent shape by doing Zumba then I do not see why you should benefit from it if you are not willing to participate."

The male shifter clenched his fists at his side as he had an internal debate with himself. His fiancée could be a feisty and devious being when she wanted to be. "Fine! I'll stupid Zumba, but I don't have to like it."

The End!

**AN: So this is the end of the Leah and Jacob ABC Guide and I had fun writing it. I really hope that CaPtain SpOckettE liked this and I wanted to say a thank you for writing the Edward/Leah one in return that was really kind of you. So anyways, let me know what you guys thought of this since you know that I love hearing from you and if you have requests then let me know. Sometimes I forget when people request stuff so you have to remind me.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
